It is often desirable to place new tips on pool cues, or to join cue handles and cue shafts to form a complete cue stick. This occurs because new tips may be necessary or desirable, or because it may be necessary or desirable to replace the shaft end of a cue stick which has become undesirable for use. Some systems for providing replacement of cue tips or for joining cue handles and cue stick shafts require that precise diameter bores be placed into wooden cue shafts. Also, such systems require in some cases that bores be tapped for insertion of threaded hardware which is used in creating tightfitting, secure joints. Therefore, it is desirable that a device which is capable of providing precise, centered boreholes be available, in order to adequately implement the use of improved replaceable tip systems and novel joint systems for cues.
Although various devices are known for centering wooden shafts for drilling along the central axis thereof, such devices which are known to me have various drawbacks, and are generally susceptible to certain problems, including inadequate adaptation to the unique shape and variable size of pool cues. Other systems are sufficiently complicated that it is difficult to provide the devices inexpensively enough to interest large segments of the market for such devices. As a consequence, it is still desirable to improve upon the apparatus and upon the methods which have been used heretofore for centering and drilling boreholes in selected sections of cue sticks.